Dark desires
by Disneyl0ver
Summary: A chapter story between Maleficent and her servant. It will be M for dark humor, sexual tension, and some other fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Maleficent meets Deival

Authors note: I do not own this orginal content. I am not associated with Disney or Disney association at all.

Once upon a time their was a fairy named Maleficent. She was beautiful, innocent, and very playful. As with all fairies she could fly due to her angelic type wings, but she had one flaw. Iron if any fairy touched iron it burned them and caused them pain.

As Maleficent grew she became very curious about the outside world, so one day she saw a little boy. She introduced herself as Maleficent and he introduced himself as Stephen. They soon became fast friends and spent every single day together, until one dark and fateful day.

Maleficent lived in a fief system, where a monarch ruled the people, and Stephen served under the king. The king had decreed whomever could kill the fairy Maleficent they would be his heir many soldiers attempted this Noble task; but where ultimately defeated because the land of faires was protected by Maleficent, and a wall of black thorns that seemed to last forever.

One day when Maleficent had entered her adulthood she had grown even more beautiful. She had long black hair that went to her shoulders, horns that went straight up with a rugged edge, slender shoulders, a bosom that was around a valupucious C breast cup, an hour glass type body, and a valupucious backside. She also had a place for her wings to fold into her body to rest on her back. One night after a long day of play with Stephen she had fallen asleep in his arms. She smiled softly to herself because she felt protected and loved.

Once Maleficent was in a deep sleep Stephen pulled out a steel blade and started to cut her wings off. As Dawn broke Stephen was gone and Maleficent was covered in a red and black mixture of blood. Her brown gown, that most fairy women wore, was soaked and saturated. She reached behind her and put her soft hand in front of her eyes and saw the blood.

She screamed in rage, pain, and a mix of confusion. It is said her cries could be heard throughout the entire kingdom. It effect Stephen most of all, because he knew what he had done. Maleficent screams shook Stephen to his very core . They haunted him in his sleep, but that is a tale for another time.

Maleficent made an oath that day and spoke it aloud; "men are evil and caring and compassion are for the weak! I shall never be decieved by such childish notions ever again! Do you hear me! Never again!"

With this she screamed it to the heavens so all the fairy creatures could hear it and all of the outside kingdom could as well. With this oath things began to change between the thorny wall and Maleficent's appearance. Maleficent began to have a green glow in her finger tips, a green aurora in her eyes, and a green fog like structure seemed to develop underneath her.

Mal, or Maleficent for short, didn't know what this new power surge was but she liked how it felt. She went to the edge of her kingdom and reinforced it with thicker thorns and what seemed like an endless labyrinth so if anyone ever tried to hurt her or her fellow faries it would be a febile attempt.

One day Maleficent was walking her kingdom and noticed it had some crumbling ruins she had never visited so she decided to go on a walk. She had fashioned a long walking stick into a black thick staff with a green jewel upon it's top. She walked in silence as her new black robe whisped and kissed the ground poofing up specks of dust as she walked silently.

She eventually got to the ruins of an old castle. It was made of a crumbling marble and looked like it could collapse any second. It was covered in weeds, dust, and over growth. It seemed a dark and sinister place which Mal didn't mind at all. Quite the contrary she rather enjoyed it's long dark shadows to let her green piercing eyes just peak out of the darkness. As she walked around spectating the details of this old castle she heard a noise of a crow. It cawed at her and landed on a ledge and peered at her.

Mal and this black crow looked at each other just starring into each other eyes as if they tried to understand something about one another. Mal of course got tired of this silly game and flicked her wrist to scare the bird away with her magic. Which it did the crow cawed in suprise and disgust and flew away.

This interaction got Mal's attention though, because she didn't have anyone who understood her. She needed someone to understand her, so she decided to start following this crow in his various events. One day Mal happened to follow this crow to a field and he had been captured by a farmer and his dog.

This scrowny man in rags; that seemed like they would fall off any second, was skinny with a thin body and face. He was poking fun and screaming at the crow.

"I caught you! Dumb bird thinking you is smarter then old Pete. I'm gonna eat ya and beat ya just for the fun of it."

As the peasant grabbed a large stick to do such a task Maleficent; who was hiding in the tall grass to only really show her face and horns, softly spoke.

"Shape of a man."

The crow suddenly started to have his wings, legs, and body expand in portional sizes. As he grew the brown net he was under seemed to slip off his body and the peasant ran away terrified.

Mal looked at the creature she created and smiled to herself. She looked at him up and down as he was covered in a black like mud. His body was toned with a set of muscles like he had been working out daily. His hair was jet black and went down his neck and a bit in his eyes. He looked at Maleficent with wonder and a bit of shock.

"Who?...how the?...who are you tall and mysterious women?"

"I am the person who just saved your life, unless you would have preferred to be beaten by a stick." She said with a smirk on her face.

"No, no! I would never. I thank you miss..?"

"Maleficent, queen of the fairies, and guardian of my kingdom of thorns." She said with pride in her voice and straighten her back as to improve her stature and point.

"I am Deival, thank you for saving my life. For doing such a task I shall be your servent for whatever you need Maleficent, queen of the faries." He said with a small bow and gratitude in his voice.

Maleficent chuckled a hearty laugh that seemed to suprise herself as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Just call me Maleficent, but I accept your terms as my servant. There is something I need you to do Deival."

"And what is that Maleficent?" Deival said without hesitation in his voice.

"I need you to be my eyes in the sky and my close enforcer. You shall do anything I say without hesitation and I will use you however I see fit." She said with a stern voice.

Before deival could ever muster up a response she flicked her wrist; and it let out a small amount of green whisp. In the same action Deival had become the crow he was once before and looked up at Maleficent as if she was a giant.

Maleficent chuckled to herself again.

"Oh come now don't give me that look. You are my servant and nothing more so don't expect to have me explain my every move."

Devial couldn't speak anymore so he just cawed at her in protest, but Maleficent tapped her shoulder as if saying. "Up on my shoulders we have much work to do starting with this wreck of a castle. If I am to be the queen I claim I need a fortress to hold my title don't I?"

Deival obeyed and perched up on her shoulder as Maleficent started to walk back to her wall of thorns. She smiled to herself and petted deival under the chin

"I have so many plans for you little bird, so many plans and you won't necessarily like all of them."

Author note: This will be a story about love, punishment, pets, desires, etc. If it does well I will do an alternative series with different villians. Please give me feed back as I plan on making this a long series between deival and Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent enjoyed the quiet walk she had set up for herself as she started walking towards her thorned wall. It seemed darker around those lands but she knew it was just a storm coming to pass. She looked at her need found pet on top of her staff and pet his feather as they walked.

Diveal was still in his crow form but he had his won thoughts of course. He looked at his new master with a bit of wonder. He was very greatful not to be beaten or eaten for that matter. He watched as Maleficent walked. He observed how she held herself up right with a sense of pride. How her horns glinted when the sun hit it just right. He also observed her slender shoulders and body and was looking down towards her top when Maleficent look at him.

"What do you think your doing?" She said with a harsh tone of disgust

Of course he could never anwser expect " Caw!"

She adjusted her dress and pulled up her blouse line a bit. They started to near the thorns and Maleficent decided it was time for Diveal to fly.

"Come now shoo shoo off you go fly away go observe something." She said with a light chuckle

Of course Devial did as he was told and stretched his wings and took flight into the dark skies that had started to rumble with low rumbling thunder.

Maleficent started to shake her head and scoff

"Cursed weather always deciding when it just wants to mess with my pants for the day." She sighed as she started to Bob and weave through the thorns.

"Blasted things I swear if you weren't for protection I would tear every last one of you down." She said as some thorns had started to rip her dress into small taters.

Her shoulders where more exposed now and bits of fabric where hanging off. She had gotten to the other side of the wall and looked around to see that nothing had happened in her absence. She looked up to see that Deival was circling over head. As she walked he would fly a bit forward almost out of sight and then come back as if to say

" Can you hurry up already I mean you said to fly."

As Maleficent walked she looked around at her land of fairies and noticed it's creatures big and small. Some playing in the mud. Some sitting by pools of water relaxing before the storm hit. She nodded at them and smiled with a soft like glow to assure them she was ok and to ignore her appearance.

She walked further on towards the dark castle ruins she had just walked on for brief seconds. She had gotten closer and closer by the minute feeling it's long shadows cast upon her. She started to look at it's exterior and notice it's tiny cracks and pitfalls. How it seem to be alive but almost hurting in a way.

"You know what this place needs?" She said out loud as if someone was going to anwser.

"It needs a women's touch that's all a little drappery, some touching and molding there, maybe some vines to add that extra spook." She said with a silly laugh in her voice.

She walked around the exterior in what seemed like an endless hunt for some kind of entrance when she saw it. A broken draw bridge hanging by mere hinges as if it where to break at the slightest touch of a breeze. She walked over it carefully and ducked under the rusted metal gate that seemed to be the last like of defense before the interior began.

It had a courtyard surrounded by crumbling towers and wines and weeds that seemed to have called it home. As she walked her steps seem to echo as if lost forever in this vastly empty hull off a building.

"Where ever is the actual door people would be so carless to just put up a sign or something." She said knowing nobody would anwser but with mild disgust.

She had found what looked like a door and pushed it open with her staff as not wanting to touch it. It had a later of dust fall as it pushed open and the hinges on it creaked with age. She walked in gently waiting for the door frame to fall down, but it didn't. She walked inside to see that the true interior was much more intact. It actually seemed liveable almost with some semblance of a living area, a common room, perhaps a dinning room. The hallways seem to stretch endlessly with the stain glass windows broken here and there shinning in dark grey sunshine.

She walked to a vastly empty room with a musty smell in the air and what looked like a chair of some sort. She walked over to it cautiously and touched it.

"This can not be a throne in this place its unliveable, ghadtly, down right awful...I love it!" She said with a loud chuckle.

"Now if we could just get some repairs and some life into this place it might just make it seem so, so, oh what's the word? Not boring?" She said with a questionable tone

She looked at her staff and noticed it was missing something. "Where are you worthless bird!"

The wings of a crow could be heard coming down a corridor as a soft caw was spoken as if trying to wait for an anwser. Deival entered the empty throne room and perched on an arm piece next to Maleficent.

He looked up at her with wonder and a bit of fear as if he was expecting the worst to be said or inflicted.

" It's about time you showed up look at this place its mucky, disgusting, there is dust and alike everywhere and what are we going to do about it?" She said looking at him as if he was going to anwser.

Of course Deival just cocked his head and looked at her nipping his beak at the chair to make tapping noises.

"For heaven's sake just..." She a bit of green and let Deival become a man again.

"What the devil what is it with you and no wanrjngs just poof this and poof that with the magic stuff." Devial said with a conpling tone.

"At least warn someone before you just decide to go from animal to human its unexpected and..." He realized he sounded ungrateful.

"Are we through complaining?" Maleficent said in an authorize tone.

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Good. Now we need to try and see if we can't get some life into these walls hmmm?" Maleficent said standing up and walking inside the empty room.

She started to put her finger to her chin and think. She thought hard and wondered in a circle wondering how she could turn this place into some sort of home.

"I think I can make servants and things what do you think?" She said to Devial.

"Oh now you want my opinion is it? You are so hard to read you know that?" He said back to her.

"It was more rhetorical sorry that you think I wanted your actual opinion." She said with a smirk.

She started to conectrate and let out a stream of green wisps as the ground started to rumble various wood structure creatures began to take form. Some with menicing looking faces, some with soft like smiles and others that just seemed to just be. She liked them up all in a row and started to blow light breaths into their chest. Small glows of green energy would seem to animate the bodies as they would creak and bend into place.

She gave instructions to each group she had created. Some to work on the outsides to adjust breaks and cracks while others went to work to salvage things to try and turn the inside into a more home like feel. After a few days of headache inducing labor and noise the interior seemed to be coming together.

A dining hall had been created, a few bedrooms seem to have taken shape, and other interior structures, and a dungeon of course. Each structure had the accommodations it needed furrinture wise Maleficent seen to that personally.

"Now Devial seems a lot better right?" She said looking at him.

"Yes ma'am." Is all he got out fear of being made fun of again.

"Now dear Deival, or D let's just make it easy. I want you to start spying on that wretch of a king over the hill. I want to know what's defense he has, plans, anything you see useful." Maleficent said with a serious and teeth griting tome.

"Yes ma'am right away ma'am." D had said.

As D had started to turn away and Maleficent decided to sit down she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look into his eyes.

"Now be a good boy and listen to me and you will always be rewarded." As she finished her words she kissed his lips softly and wisped him back into a crow and she cackled at the deception.


End file.
